Snapshots
by marylovesharry
Summary: Seamus Finnegan has a crush on Katie Bell. Here are some one-shots of the two of them at Hogwarts and a little afterward. Will he ever get up his nerve to talk to her? Or will he just act like an idiot when she's around? Find out here!
1. Crushed

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: I know this is an unconventional pairing, but I really like them together. I'm currently writing a long post-Hogwarts, Katie/Seamus fanfic and these are scenes of the two of them at Hogwarts. They are **NOT** chronological! So don't get confused if they jump around in time. And they are **NOT** related – as in part of a bigger story line. They're just short little snapshots (thus the title). I hope you enjoy and as always:

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!!

**

* * *

Crushed**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, warm and sunny, a day where everyone was lounging about outside by the lake – everyone but Seamus Finnegan that is. He was in the library of all places – the stuffy, dark, dank, library. His Transfiguration Essay was due first thing Monday morning and he had actually finished it the day before but stupidly left it in the Gryffindor common room where Fred and George Weasley "accidentally" set it on fire. So, leaving his friends at the Entrance Hall, he'd traipsed upstairs to write it again. He'd thought about making Fred and George write it for him but he couldn't think of a way to do this and if he actually could have made them do it, which he sincerely doubted, they would probably have just written swear words and gotten him into trouble. No, he would just take an hour or so and write the damn thing over again. He found many empty tables inside and dumped his things down on one then pulled out his text book, a sheaf of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, and set to work.

It was quiet and surprisingly hard to concentrate. He kept thinking about everyone else having fun outside while he was stuck here. After getting halfway through his essay he was officially stuck. He couldn't remember what came next. So he got up and went to find a book that Professor McGonagall had recommended to them. It was while he was searching for it that the door to the library opened and a very familiar giggle reached his ears. He felt his heart jump into his throat and he barely contained a yelp. Hiding in the first row of books he parted a few of them and peeked through the gap. His heart was racing and he found it hard to breathe. His crush was walking toward the table nearest him.

"He is just so cute," Katie Bell sighed dreamily. Seamus felt his stomach clench. Her voice was melodic and he loved the sound of it.

"We know," said Alicia Spinnet with a smirk as she glanced at Angelina Johnson.

"You tell us about a hundred times a day," Angelina agreed.

"I think it's the accent," Katie gushed on, "I just can't get enough of that Irish brogue."

Seamus felt his knees go weak at the beautiful smile on her face. For a quick moment he wondered if she was talking about him. He was Irish after all. But then almost immediately reality set in and he realized there were quite a few Irishmen at Hogwarts.

Angelina and Alicia both groaned. "Tell us again," said Angelina sarcastically, "we so want to hear all about him."

"Well it's also those dimples," Katie continued in a dreamy voice missing her friends sarcasm, or not caring about it, he wasn't sure, "they are just to die for." Seamus reached up and touched his cheeks, he had dimples. How many Irish guys in their school had dimples?

Angelina and Alicia looked at each other and both rolled their eyes.

"And, who can forget those gorgeous brown eyes?" Katie actually sighed and leaned back in her seat with her hands across her chest. Seamus nearly gasped. He had brown eyes! Was Katie Bell, the girl of his dreams, honestly sitting just feet away talking about him? Was it possible?

Angelina and Alicia both laughed and Katie joined in, "I'm sorry," she said while she shook her head but still smiling. The girls began to pull their books and things from their bags.

"You know," began Angelina, "if you don't get over this crush pretty soon you could be really heart-broken when he leaves this year."

Katie giggled as Seamus let all the breath out of his lungs. It felt like a physical punch in the stomach. They were talking about a seventh year. He was only a third. She hadn't been talking about him after all. He felt stupid and foolish. How had he let himself get his hopes up?

"That's a while from now," Katie giggled, "you never know what can change."

Angelina and Alicia joined in Katie's giggling while Seamus sank into the bookshelf behind him. He felt weak … like he'd been beaten … or maybe … crushed.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	2. Embarrassed

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

**

* * *

Embarrassed **

Looking back on it he would never know what had possessed him. He supposed he'd lost him mind for a moment. He had been walking down the third floor corridor with his best mate, Dean Thomas, on their way to the dungeons for potions and she had been passing him with a group of her friends. She was always surrounded by a group of her friends. That was part of the problem with liking a popular girl. He desperately wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, even though he was sure she'd say no, but he didn't want to ask her in front of them. They would probably laugh at him and that would make her rejection worse. But she never seemed to go anywhere alone. It had been a week and he was getting rather desperate about it. He had been watching her tuck a strand of shiny brown hair behind her ear and listening to her melodic laugh as she moved toward him when she looked over at him and they locked eyes. He was struck dumb immediately. He wanted to say something but she broke their eye contact quickly and kept walking. He watched over his shoulder as her long shiny brown hair flowed behind her as she walked away. Then something in him shouted, "Do it now!" and he was shocked to feel himself wheel around and hear his own voice shout, "Bell!" much too loudly. Everyone in the corridor stopped and looked at him. He wished he could sink into the floor and disappear but she had stopped and turned around to look at him too. Mustering his courage he muttered, "Meet you in class," to Dean, whom had stopped by his side, and rushed down the corridor to where Katie was waiting for him with a curious expression on her face.

"Finnegan," she said with a kind smile but there was suspicion written all over her pretty face.

"Do you want us to wait for you Katie?" asked Tyler Pritchard, one of Katie's close friends. The other Gryffindor fifth years were looking at Seamus curiously.

"No," Katie smiled at him and shook her head, "I'll be along in a second."

"Ok," Tyler still looked suspicious but he and the others continued in the direction they were headed before Seamus had interrupted them.

Being virtually alone with her for the first time was nerve-wrecking. She was about his height, he had maybe an inch on her and up close she was prettier then he thought she was from a distance. He had, of course, seen her a thousand times in the four years they'd gone to school together and shared a common room but he had never actually talked with her one on one. She was always surrounded by people and though he'd thought about it night and day he couldn't come up with a casual conversation to have with her. He'd schemed and plotted over the years to get close to her but none of it had ever worked. Dean had laughed at him on more than one occasion when he'd told his best mate of his growing obsession and how desperately he wanted to talk to her. He was actually a little embarrassed about the whole thing. There were a million things about her that made her absolutely fascinating to him.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Dean had asked a few months ago when Seamus had come into their dorm and complained about how his plan to talk to her had been foiled yet again.

"What do you mean?" Seamus had asked wearily.

"There are plenty of girls in this castle who would go out with you if you asked them," Dean had replied sincerely.

"That's easy for you to say," Seamus had retorted grumpily. Dean was only fifteen and almost six feet tall. While Seamus didn't consider himself short, his five foot nine (and a quarter) inch stature just didn't compare. Plus Dean didn't have the skin problems Seamus did and he was much more naturally athletic, not to mention smart and funny. Dean could have practically any girl in their year or below and maybe even a few of the fifth years. Seamus just wasn't as lucky.

Presently Katie was looking at him with an amused expression in her bright blue eyes. He swallowed difficulty, "Bell," he began and then realized he sounded too formal, "er - Katie, I mean ..."

She raised her perfect eyebrows at him but didn't say anything.

" ... I was wondering," he continued rather shakily, he felt so stupid, "if ... er ... if you've got a er - a date for the - er - the Yule Ball-" he swallowed roughly again, "- yet?"

She bit her lower lip and her eyes softened. Then she shifted awkwardly on her feet and began wrapping a strand of her long hair around a finger, "No, not yet."

Hope swelled in his chest, "Would - er - would you - that is - doyouwanttogowithme?" The last came out as one big word but at least he got it out.

She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry," she said quietly with a little shake of her head, "I'm sort of hoping someone else will ask me."

"Oh," his heart sank into his stomach. He felt deflated but he tried his best not to look it. "Ok." He couldn't think of anything else to say. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. He knew he should walk away but his feet just wouldn't move.

"It's just," she paused for a moment, "you're only a fourth year," she said quietly as she glanced up at him and then back down again with an apologetic look on her face, "and-"

"No," he cut her off, "it's alright. I get it." He really didn't want her to list the reasons she was rejecting him. He didn't think he could bear that. Hearing the reasons she wouldn't like him from Dean was bad enough. Hearing the actual reasons why she didn't like him from her own mouth would have been too much.

"I am sorry," she said quietly.

"No worries," he replied and forced himself to laugh. He knew it sounded false, "I've got to get to class, or Professor Snape'll kill me. See you around?"

"Yeah," she nodded a little sadly, "see you."

With that he turned and walked away as quickly as he could, pretending that his hurry was due to being late for potions when he knew that they both knew that wasn't true. His face was red and he felt a sting in both his eyes and his chest. He felt stupid and ridiculous but most of all he was just … embarrassed.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Hopeful

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!

**

* * *

Hopeful**

"Ugh!" Katie Bell groaned loudly in the middle of the silent library one Thursday afternoon. Everyone in the room looked up, including Seamus Finnegan. Most of the students were glad for the distraction from their studies, some frowned at her disapprovingly. "I don't get it!" Katie shouted, slamming her book shut violently and pushing it across the table.

"Miss Bell!" Madame Pince, the ever watchful librarian, scolded immediately, "watch your voice."

"I'm sorry," Katie said to her, immediately turning pink.

Madame Pince frowned at her for a moment but then turn and shuffled off. Most of the other students returned to their studies. Seamus, however kept watching Katie. She sat slouched in her seat, something he knew she rarely did, with her arms folded across her chest and a very frustrated look on her pretty face. From his carefully chosen seat, just one table away from hers, he could see a sheaf of parchment on the table in front of her with only two lines on it. She had been sitting there for an hour.

"You won't get any work done if you stare at her all day," Dean Thomas, Seamus' best mate, muttered to him without looking up from the Charms essay he was working on.

"Shut it," Seamus muttered back and leaned over his own essay to re-read what he'd written.

"What don't you get?" Tyler Pritchard, one of Katie's closest friends asked her quietly from his seat beside her. Seamus perked his ears up and pretended to read his essay while really listening to them.

"Anything," Katie whispered, "Everything. I'm just stupid."

Seamus fought not to smile and to keep his eyes down. She sounded cute even when she was pouting and he wanted to look at her.

"You're not stupid," Tyler replied in a frustrated voice. Seamus glanced up at them, Tyler was handing Katie the book she'd thrown, "what in particular are you having trouble with?"

She frowned and sat up in her seat, "Switching spells," she muttered, "I just don't get it."

Tyler frowned at her, "We finished that two weeks ago."

"I know," Katie snapped, "McGonagall set me another essay. She said she didn't think I understood it, which is true. I have to turn it in on top of the essay she assigned us today and I'm behind in my Charms work. At this rate I'll never catch up and I'll fail all my NEWTS."

Tyler had opened his mouth to reply but at that moment, Peter George, a 7th year in Ravenclaw, had walked over. "I'm sorry," he interrupted them with a smile, "but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he gestured to his vacant seat at the table on the other side of Katie's. Katie frowned at him but Peter continued, "and I was wondering if I could help?"

Katie glanced from Peter to Tyler and back again, "I don't think so," she said hesitantly, "I think I'm just frustrated. I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's not a bother at all," he replied easily, "I really would just like to help. Transfiguration is my best subject."

Katie glanced back at Tyler again and he shrugged as if to say, 'your call'.

"Well ok," Katie agreed but she still looked a little reluctant. She began to gather her things and Seamus bent his head back to his essay. He had forgotten that he was watching their exchange rather openly and the last thing he wanted was for her to catch him spying on her. She got up and moved to Peter's table, one he had by himself. Tyler went back to studying as though he was completely unconcerned to be left alone at his table. He probably was, Seamus thought to himself, Tyler always had a type of confidence that Seamus envied. He never seemed uncomfortable in any situation. Now that Katie was two tables away Seamus tried to get back to his studies but every couple of minutes he kept glancing back up. They were sitting kind of close and Peter kept leaning over her to point something out in her text book. She had chosen the seat with her back to him so he couldn't tell if she was enjoying his closeness or not. From her body language she didn't seem to mind, she even leaned into him once. Thoroughly distracted and not a little jealous Seamus found he just couldn't concentrate.

"I've got to get out of here," he muttered to Dean. His best mate looked up at him confused but then followed his gaze to Katie's back and smiled. "See you in the common room?"

"You won't be any less distracted there," Dean promised with a smirk.

Seamus shrugged as he gathered his things, "I don't care," he muttered as he left. Just as he reached the door he heard her giggle and his heart sank a little. Peter had made her laugh, something he wanted desperately to do himself.

Later that evening as Seamus sat at one of the tables in the common room putting the finishing touches on his potions essay, the last one for the night, Katie Bell came in with her friend Emma Reynolds.

"It was nice," Katie was saying quietly as the two girls made their way to the girl's dorms without so much as a glance in his direction, "to be flirted with."

"Guys flirt with you all the time," Emma replied.

"No they don't," Katie argued, "With Oliver and now Fred gone, I don't think guys pay much attention to me at all. It was nice to feel attractive again."

Emma rolled her eyes theatrically, "So do you like him?"

"Who? Peter?"

Emma nodded.

"I don't know yet," Katie shrugged, "I don't really know him. I think, besides today, we've had maybe five conversations. He asked me to Hogsmeade though, I told him I'd let him know tomorrow."

Emma sighed, "You'd go with him, even if you don't like him?"

Katie shrugged again as the two girls began ascending the stairs, "At this point I think I might go with anyone who asked."

Seamus smiled to himself. Could it really be that easy? In the six years they had been going to school together Seamus had always liked Katie. He had developed a crush on her the first day he met her but she always had so many friends it was hard to have a conversation with her. In the beginning of his sixth year though, it was suddenly much easier. Most of her close friends had been in the year above her and had consequently left school at the end of the previous year. When she came back for her seventh year she seemed to spend much more time alone. He had taken the opportunity to have a few conversations with her. They were light and casual but each one made him more and more hopeful that one day he could ask her to Hogsmeade and she might say yes. The end of the school year was fast approaching and it seemed like his opportunities might run out. So maybe he would ask her soon and maybe she would say yes. If Peter, a Ravenclaw she barely spoke with, could ask her and she considered it, why not him? These thoughts left him feeling above all else … hopeful.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	4. In Love

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: A review would be lovely … I really appreciate them! *cough hint cough* Oh and this chapter is not chronological like the others. As always: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!

**

* * *

In Love**

It was the first day in the month of September and despite himself Seamus Finnegan had awoken that morning feeling nauseous. His nerves hit him the moment he opened his eyes and just would not leave him alone. He was so nervous about the day that he tried putting his button-up shirt on inside out and then tried pulling his socks on over his trainers. At breakfast he buttered his hand instead of his toast and spilled orange juice all over his brand new jeans. His mother smiled kindly at him, his three older brothers just laughed and made fun, making him feel worse. By the time they got to King's Cross Station he was just a ball nerves. He dropped his trunk on his foot while trying to get it onto the trolley then nearly ran over an elderly gentleman while wheeling it through the station.

"It's alright," his mother had said to him while they stood before a very solid looking barrier that he was supposed to walk through to get to the train. "Don't be nervous," she said, "it won't hurt."

Seamus looked at her doubtfully.

"It's best to do it at a bit of a run," she encouraged him.

He wheeled his trolley around and stopped a few metres in front of the wall. "You're sure?" He asked her in a voice he was glad his brother's weren't around to hear.

She nodded, "I've been through it at least a dozen times."

He nodded once then shut his eyes and ran toward the barrier expecting to crash at any moment. But he didn't crash. Instead he heard the sound of a train whistle and when he opened his eyes he was standing before a scarlet steam engine train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written on her side. He felt a huge rush of relief.

"See?" His mother asked from behind him, "nothing to worry about." He turned and smiled at her. "Now let's find you a compartment," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Something in him stirred at the tone of her voice and his independent streak spoke before he could stop it, "I can do it by myself." He pulled away from her.

Hurt flashed in her eyes and he immediately regretted his words. But not a second later she smiled and said, "Of course you can. I'll just be over here then." She gestured to some benches along the platform wall.

Seamus nodded and pushed his trolley toward the train. There were several students pushing their trunks onto the train and Seamus got in queue behind them. A tall boy, probably fourteen or so, was in front of him and once some of the other students helped him get his things on board he turned and helped Seamus. Seamus was grateful; he'd been worried about how to do this. The train was packed with students racing up and down the corridor, talking animatedly with one another or else hurrying to say goodbye to their parents. There wasn't a single empty compartment on the train so Seamus started looking for one that had enough room for him. Eventually he found one with only two people in it, a boy and a girl. He slid open the door and was surprised to be met by the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were bright and cheerful and full of life.

"Hi," said the very pretty girl attached to the eyes. She had fair skin, speckled with a few freckles, long shiny brown hair down to her elbows, and full pink lips. She looked to be about twelve, maybe thirteen.

"Hi," he replied in what was sure was a startled voice, "can I sit with you?" He managed to get out without stammering, "Everywhere else is full."

"Of course you can," said the girl, "I'm Katie Bell and this is Tyler Pritchard." Seamus looked, for the first time, at the boy in the seat across from Katie. He had to be thirteen, Seamus was sure, his skin was tanner than hers and he had blonde hair. Seamus imagined he spent his summer holiday at the shore. He wondered what Katie had done with hers.

"I'm Seamus," he offered and he pulled his things inside. Tyler got up immediately and helped him put his trunk on the luggage wrack. He made it look easy and Seamus was not a little jealous. Then the three of them shook hands and Seamus couldn't help but notice how soft Katie's hands were. He thanked them then said he had to say goodbye to his mum and he'd be back. They nodded in a knowing fashion and he slipped off the train quickly. His mother was sitting on one of the benches she had indicated earlier.

"Find a compartment alright?" She asked as he approached.

He shrugged, "It wasn't too hard."

She nodded as she stood up, "Well, have a good term," she smiled down at him and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I will," he promised.

"We'll see you at Christmas, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed

"Be good," she said in a firm voice, "and write often."

"I'll try," he replied with a smile.

She chuckled then pulled him into an embrace. "Mum," he moaned in protest but he actually was grateful for the hug. He was going to miss her. A train whistle blew and he knew it was time to go.

"Alright," she pulled away, "go get on the train."

He nodded and turned away.

"I love you," she called after him.

He turned back and smiled, "I love you too." Then he turned around again and got back on the train. It was bitter-sweet really. He was excited about what life at Hogwarts would be like but he was going to miss his family, especially his mum.

Once back in the compartment he took a seat next to Tyler, who was doing a puzzle, and across from Katie, who was reading a book. He was trying to think of something to say when the compartment door slid open and a tall, pretty, black girl of around thirteen or fourteen burst in.

"Katie!" She exclaimed at the same time Katie exclaimed, "Angie!" and the two girls embraced like old friends who hadn't seen each other for years.

"How was your holiday?" The girl called Angie asked energetically, "I want to hear all about it!"

"You first," Katie replied as the girls sat beside each other on the bench seat. "God! Spending the summer in Morocco! I wish I could've come!"

"It was wonderful," Angie squealed excitedly, "But you got to go to Aspen! What was that like?"

"Wonderful," Katie mimicked her friend and the two girls giggled. Seamus found himself amazed at their energy and how quickly they could talk.

The compartment door slid open again and a pair of identical twins poked their red heads inside, "Here you are!" exclaimed one of them stepping inside. Everyone in the compartment looked at the pair.

"You'll never guess who we helped get on the train," said the other.

"Who?" Asked Katie excitedly.

"Harry Potter," said the first twin with a flourish.

"You're kidding!" Angie shouted as she jumped out of her seat, "_the_ Harry Potter?"

"The one and only," said the second twin, "he seemed really nice."

The compartment door slid open again and a shorter girl with curly blond hair came inside slightly breathless, "You'll never guess who I just saw!" She exclaimed. The train jolted suddenly as it pulled out of the station. One of the twins reached out to steady the girl who had just entered. She smiled up at him gratefully.

"Harry Potter?" Asked the first twin.

The new girl's face fell rather comically, "How did you know that?"

"We've seen him," said the second twin.

"Helped him get on the train actually," said the other.

"Can you believe it?" She asked as she pushed past the twins to stand beside Angie, "Harry Potter!" she exclaimed and she and Angie squealed excitedly.

"Which compartment is he in?" Angie asked the new girl excitedly.

"Wait a minute," said one of the twins, "You can't go stalk the poor kid."

"Why not?" Asked Angie with both hands on her hips.

"Because Angelina," said the other twin, "it's wrong, and besides Lee has something he wants to show you."

Angelina frowned, "Is it gross?"

"No," said the firs twin, "It's really cool. C'mon he asked us to come get you especially."

Angelina looked at the twins skeptically before stepping forward, "C'mon Alicia," she said, grabbing the new girl's hand, "if I have to go, so do you."

"But-!" The girl called Alicia began to protest, "I don't want to go!"

"Come on," said one of the twins as he grabbed Angelina's hand, "Let's go!" The first twin led the way with the other three following him. Seamus felt a little shocked by the whole affair. He had no idea who Harry Potter was and those twins looked like they were up to something.

"You're not going?" Tyler asked Katie with a casual glance at her.

Katie picked her book up again, "I've already seen it," she replied and there was something mischievous in her eyes.

Seamus wanted to say something again but he couldn't think of anything. He still felt rather shocked by the whirlwind that seemed to have blown through the compartment.

"Are they always like that?" He asked aloud without meaning to.

Katie looked up at him with a soft smile and nodded, "Always."

Seamus nodded, unable to think of anything else to say. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing and he wanted to simply stare at them all day. She seemed so warm and kind but also intelligent and fun. He wanted to get to know her better, maybe spend the rest of his life getting to know her.

Looking back he knew that that was the day he'd first fallen … in love.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	5. Breathless

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: This one is longer than the others thus far. It is also of Seamus and Katie after Hogwarts but before the time frame of the fanfic I'm writing. There will probably be more scenes like this. I've already got an idea for another one I'll probably start soon. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

**

* * *

Breathless**

It was a beautiful, crisp Saturday morning. Seamus had awoken before dawn, dunned his sneakers, and gone for an early morning run. He liked to run; it really cleared his mind before a busy day. Though he wasn't required to go to the office he already knew he probably would. He had an article due first thing Monday morning and would be spending Sunday with his family in Dublin. That meant getting the article done today.

He had come quite a ways in his career. Upon graduating from Hogwarts he had been given an apprenticeship with the _Daily Prophet_. At the time he hadn't particularly enjoyed the job – making coffee and sorting through owl posts – but it paid enough for him to move into a flat with his best mate, Dean Thomas, and put a little money into savings. It beat the bussing job Dean had at a Tai restaurant down the street, from where he always came home smelling like fish. After a year and a half Seamus applied for an open position writing small, twice-weekly, articles in the sports section and was surprised when he got the job. He wrote mostly about Aingingein, for his fellow Irish men living in London, and about football matches for the benefit of the muggle-borns, but his articles became rather popular. People seemed to like the way he described the matches. A year later they let him stretch his wings and write about quidditch – the only sport that really interested him – and his articles became even more popular. A couple months later they gave him his own column and let him cover quidditch matches exclusively. He quickly turned into one of the most popular sports columnists and his editors gave him pretty much free reign. Though, they still expected him to turn his articles in on time.

It surprised him when he thought back on it. He never, in a million years, would have thought he would become a popular quidditch writer. He never had any direction while at Hogwarts. He hadn't discovered anything he was particularly talented at or passionate about – except quidditch. He couldn't play it if he tried but he loved to watch it. It was Professor McGonagall, his Transfiguration Professor and Head of House, who suggested working for the _Prophet_ when he had his career counseling session with her at the end of his fifth year. She thought he had natural talent as a writer and told him she always enjoyed reading his essays. Even if the information was wrong, which sometimes it was, she just liked the way he wrote. He'd been floored but she'd given him something to think about. When he graduated he didn't have any other idea and he knew he didn't want to move back home or bus tables with Dean so he had applied and somehow, miraculously, gotten the job. He hadn't expected it to turn out so well for him. He definitely hadn't thought he could make a career out of it but there he was – Seamus Finnegan a quidditch writer.

When he returned to his flat he found Dean on his doorstep looking unusually excited. "Wother," Dean said cheerfully.

Seamus mopped sweat off his forehead with his forearm, "What're you doing here?"

"I've come to see if you'll come to the Harpies game with me today."

Seamus dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. "I can't" he replied as he went immediately to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, "I'm covering the Kestrels game today."

Dean came in behind him and closed the door, "Why?"

Seamus took a long gulp of water before answering, "Because that's the game my fans want me to cover."

"Bullocks," said Dean, "No one cares about the Kestrels but you. They haven't won a game all season. The Harpies, on the other hand, are on a winning streak."

Seamus frowned at his friend, "Maybe this'll be the game that turns their season around."

"Look mate, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but they're playing the Magpies, which means they don't stand a chance."

Seamus rolled his eyes and took another gulp of water, "Since when did you start following quidditch?" He asked sourly.

"Since my former flat mate became one of the best writers the _Prophet_ has ever seen,"

"_One_ of the best?" Seamus teased with a smile.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just come to the Harpies game with me, won't you?"

Seamus frowned. There was something mischievous in Dean's smile, something the told him he wasn't being told the whole truth, "Why?" He demanded, "what do you care which game I write about? You've never had an opinion before."

"Because," Dean said slowly as he pulled an envelope out of the back pocket of his jeans, "I have two tickets to this afternoon's game and no one to go with."

"Take Micah," Seamus replied as he left the kitchen and headed toward his bedroom.

"Micah?" Dean retorted incredulously as he followed, "I can't take him! He doesn't know the first thing about quidditch."

"So you can teach him," Seamus replied as he pulled off his sweaty shirt, "didn't you say just yesterday your lovely wife wants you to get along better with her family?"

"I get along with them just fine," Dean said grumpily, "Just come with me mate. It'll be fun. We haven't been to a match together since-"

"-you got married." Seamus said flatly then went into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

"C'mon mate, for old time's sake."

Seamus frowned at his friend, "What time is the match?"

Dean grinned, "One o'clock."

Seamus glanced at his watch, "Let me take a shower then we can go."

An hour later they had arrived at the pitch and were looking for their seats. "Dean!" A familiar voice called but Seamus couldn't place where he knew it. A hand was waving above the crowd and then Seamus saw a face he hadn't seen in well over a year.

"Ron," Dean called casually, as though he'd seen him only the day before. Seamus was immediately skeptical but he followed his best mate over to a group of familiar faces.

"Dean!" Hermione Granger cried, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Thanks," said Dean as he shook her hand, "it's good to see you. Hi Ron," he turned and shook Ron's hand too.

"Seamus!" Hermione suddenly cried in a more excited voice, "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Hi Hermione," Seamus greeted her with a handshake, "Dean invited me just this morning." He hadn't seen her in well over a year either and she looked good. Age really agreed with Hermione in ways that it didn't for some other women. She looked prettier now than she ever did at Hogwarts.

"Hi Seamus," said Ron and the two shook hands, "How are you mate?"

"Fine," said Seamus, "Dean didn't tell me we were having a reunion."

"He didn't?" Ron frowned and looked over at Dean, "we told him a week ago."

Seamus also frowned and looked over. His best mate was talking animatedly with Hermione. Why on earth hadn't he told him about this? Did he think he wouldn't come? And if so, what reason did he have to think that?

"George!" Ron shouted and again waved his long arm above the crowd. Seamus turned to see Ron's older brother walking toward them and then he felt his heart stop. Behind George, holding his hand as he led her through the crowd, was Katie Bell. It felt so strange. Seamus hadn't seen Katie since she left Hogwarts four years ago but he still felt paralyzed in her presence.

"Seamus!" George exclaimed happily, "So glad you could make it!"

Seamus smiled and shook George's hand, "Hiya George, it's good to see you."

"You remember Katie, right?" George asked as he pulled Katie up beside him. She was absolutely stunning – more beautiful than he remembered. Seamus couldn't find any words, he actually felt breathless, but he managed a nod.

"Katie," said George as he put his left arm around her shoulders, "You remember Seamus?"

Katie looked at George suspiciously for a moment before turning her bright blue eyes on Seamus, "Hello Seamus," she said with a smile, "it's nice to see you again."

A large lump had lodged itself in Seamus' throat, preventing him from speaking. He had no choice but to nod again.

"How've you been?" Asked George conversationally.

"Fine," Seamus managed to force out, "You?"

"We've been great," George replied and Seamus felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. George was standing there with his arm around the girl of Seamus' dreams telling him that _they_ were great.

"Oh," Seamus nodded again. He couldn't think of anything else to say and he felt immensely stupid. He hadn't expected any of this. He hadn't expected to see her and he certainly hadn't expected to be so effected by her mere presence. "Good," he added as an after thought, "I'm really happy for you." He knew he didn't sound convincing by the confused looks on both of their faces. He averted his eyes to the quidditch pitch where the players were preparing to mount their brooms.

"I read your column," said George, "you're the best writer the _Prophet's_ had in years."

Seamus looked back and smiled, "Thanks."

"Have you read it Katie?" George asked her.

She shook her head, "You're a writer?" She seemed interested and that made his heart beat faster in his chest.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat nervously, "I have my own column."

She smiled, "About what?"

"Quidditch," he felt so stupid talking to her, "I write about quidditch."

"Best sport there is," she replied with a wink. He actually thought his heart might really stop.

A whistle blew and that meant the game was starting and it was time to find their seats. Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, he found himself seated in between Katie and Dean. He was just going to tell Dean that he was going to kill him for tricking him into coming here when Lee Jordan's voice suddenly shouted a welcome. The first time Seamus had gone to cover a quidditch match he had been surprised to hear Lee's voice. He had always known Lee would get a job in some sort of announcing, he had one of those voices. Once Lee had introduced all the players on both teams the game began. Seamus pulled out his quick quotes quill, something he had found very useful as a writer, and let it take down everything Lee said. Then he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen (he found these muggle instruments much easier to use than a roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink) and took some notes of his own.

The game was over surprisingly fast. The Harpies' chasers scored a total of 50 points and their seeker caught the snitch all in about forty minutes. Seamus had to admit the Harpies had a much better looking team than his beloved Kestrels. He looked at his watch. If he hurried he could make it to that match as well and then he could write about them both. He got up at the same moment that Katie did. They faced each other and Seamus realized for the first time he had a couple of inches on her now and he liked it.

"I have to go," she said to the group at large.

"Yeah, I do too," said Seamus.

"Work," they said at the same time then glanced at each other and kind of laughed. Seamus shrugged and looked at George who was grinning at the two of them. He frowned but George winked and Seamus felt extremely confused.

"See you later," George said to Katie from his seat. Seamus was a little surprised that he didn't offer to walk her out.

"Bye," said Katie to the group. There was a general chorus of goodbyes for them both. Dean said he would stop by Seamus' flat later in the week. Then Seamus followed Katie out of the stadium. They walked side by side for a moment in silence then, thinking he should say something Seamus asked the question he most wanted to know the answer to.

"How long have you been seeing George?"

Katie frowned and looked sideways at him, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm not seeing George. We're just friends."

"Oh," Seamus swallowed, "I thought – by the way you two were acting – and then he said-"

She smiled at him, "It's alright. I actually get that a lot. No, George is dating Angelina."

"Really?" He was surprised.

Katie nodded, "And I'm not seeing anyone, if that was going to be your next question."

He felt his face redden, "Probably not my business either?"

"Probably not," she agreed.

"So, did you apparate here?" He gestured toward the apparition zone.

"No," she gestured to the parking lot instead, "I drove. I have to go to work from here."

"Are you able to apparate there or do you just like to drive?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, "No, muggles don't react well to people appearing out of thin air."

He chuckled and felt the nervous knot in his stomach loosen just a bit, "No, I don't imagine they do."

She chuckled to herself.

"So what do you do now that I know you work with muggles?"

"I'm a solicitor at co-operational magical and muggle law office."

He nodded, "Impressive."

"Only to some people," her smile seemed to fade a little and he wondered if there was a story behind her words.

"Well it is to me," he stepped toward the parking lot, "Can I walk you to your car?"

She shook her head but her smile brightened, "That's alright, I think I can make it on my own."

He felt disappointed and for whatever reason didn't try to hide his feelings from her as he stepped toward the apparition zone, "Alright. I can respect an independent woman."

She giggled and Seamus felt his spirits soar. He had made her laugh and he knew in that minute that he wanted to do that for the rest of his life.

"Thanks," she replied with a coy smile as she stepped away from him and toward the parking lot. He didn't want her to leave but he couldn't say that.

"It was nice seeing you again," he told her instead. "Hopefully it won't be so long before the next time."

"You too," she agreed, "and I go to all of Angelina's games. So, if you come to another one, I'll see you there."

He made a mental note to check out the time and place of her next game, "I might," he replied with a thoughtful nod, "I have a considerable amount of Harpies fans who read my column."

"You might've just gotten yourself a new one," she replied with a wink and then she turned and walked away.

He stood where he was watching her as she walked. He could not believe any of what had just happened. Yesterday he hadn't thought about her in years, today he thought he wouldn't stop thinking about her for years. She was stunning and left him feeling absolutely … breathless.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	6. Confused

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: Hooray reviewers! Thank you so much for your reviews musicbee and TMRC! I really, really appreciate them and this chapter has been posted just for you! I hope you enjoy it.

Author's Note (II): After getting a very helpful review from Charlo I have revised this chapter. I wasn't particularly happy with it when I posted it but I like it better now and I think it makes more sense. Thanks so much for your insight I really appreciate it!

**

* * *

Confused**

On the morning of the first Hogsmeade weekend of November Seamus found himself excited. He was going with Taylor Cullen, his girlfriend of about 7 months. They had begun their relationship at the end of Seamus' fifth year, after a year of flirting and getting to know one another on a casual basis. He hadn't really noticed how pretty she was until the start of her fourth year. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reached her elbows and lovely dark green eyes. Before then he had seen her as a little kid but during the summer she had matured and when she came back to Hogwarts in September he found himself admiring her looks more and more. He even began to flirt with her and was surprised at the easy manner in which she flirted back. The more he got to know her the more attracted he became to her and upon insistence from his best mate, Dean Thomas, finally asked her to Hogsmeade. Asking her had turned out to be easier than he thought it would be. He'd been in the library studying when she came in and asked to sit at his table, as she did on occasion. They'd had light conversation about their mutual hatred of their Potions Professor, Snape, and how much homework he'd assigned them. She'd asked him a couple of questions about her essay and touched his arm and shoulder when he'd answered her. She finished her essay sooner than he did and was getting ready to leave when he thought about asking her. Even though he wanted to get more accomplished he closed his book and offered to walk her back to Gryffindor Tower. She accepted his offer with a brilliant smile. On the way she walked close to him as he asked if she was going to Hogsmeade. She said she wasn't sure and then he just asked if she wanted to go with him. It had been so easy to ask it almost felt natural. She grinned and giggled and said that she would love to, then kissed him briefly on the cheek and after climbing through the portrait hole went to a table occupied by some of her friends. Seamus went to another table where Dean was studying with their fellow dorm mate, Neville Longbottom, and told them all about what had just happened.

Seamus got out of bed when he heard Dean moving around, he was always the first one up in the morning. After showering and getting dressed they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Their other dorm mates were still asleep when they left. They sat with Lavender Brown and Padma Patil, two girls in their year, and had light conversations about things Seamus wasn't particularly interested in. He had never really liked either girl. After breakfast he went back to the common room to meet Taylor by himself. Dean promised to meet him in the Three Broomsticks around lunch time but said he had other things to do until then. Taylor was waiting for him when he arrived with a brilliant smile and when they walked back down to the Entrance Hall she clung to his arm in a way that he liked.

Once in Hogsmeade they walked around a bit. She said she wanted to get some of her Christmas shopping done early so they went into quite a few of the shops. More than once, when they were somewhere crowded, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He liked her assertiveness, it made everything less confusing. The previous year he had dated Georgina Lowing, a pretty sixth year who turned out to be an amazing kisser, but it didn't last two months. Her emotions were all over the place and Seamus always felt like he was doing something wrong. She seemed to want him to anticipate her mood and react accordingly, but he had no idea how. They fought more than anything else in those two months and so he broke it off with her. But Taylor almost always told him how she felt and what she wanted from him. He found her honesty refreshing and they, so far, had avoided the fights that had ended all of his previous relationships. He wished more girls were like her.

Taylor bought some fireworks for her brother and a white knitted scarf and some gloves for her mother. When she had told him all about them, on their first date, he had found himself intrigued. Like him she came from a divided family. Her mother was a muggle, and as far as she knew her younger brother was too, but her father was a wizard. She seemed to feel the same way he did about his family. Part of her wished they could all be magical but another part of her was happy to be special. She talked about them a lot and he came to realize they meant a great deal to her. Whenever she got a letter from home she glowed for days. He thought it was cute and he was actually looking forward to meeting them some day.

"I love England in the fall," she said wistfully as she took a deep breath, "it's invigorating," she continued with a smile. They had been walking hand in hand down a secluded alley way as she told him this and as he watched her lips move he was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss her. Almost subconsciously he stopped, pulled her to him, and crashed his lips into hers. She seemed surprised at first and rather tense but she quickly loosened up and they began snogging in earnest. He pushed her up against the wall and ran his fingers through her long, soft, blonde hair. She ran her hands across his chest and over his shoulders.

"Katie!" A loud exclamation and a few giggles broke them apart abruptly. Both Seamus and Taylor looked around, breathing heavily, and then Seamus felt he couldn't breathe at all. A beautiful seventh year whom he had had a crush on since he was eleven, Katie Bell, and her best mate Emma Reynolds were walking down the alleyway toward them. "I can't believe you sometimes!" Emma continued and the girls giggled again. Seamus watched them approach, apparently unaware of his presence, with a growing sense of fear. What would he do if she saw him? Would he say something? _Could_ he say something? At the moment there was a large lump in his throat and he knew he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted to.

"Why?" Katie asked her friend with another giggle.

"Because Andrew is a really cute, perfectly nice, guy and you turned him down for no reason." Emma shoved her friend playfully in the shoulder, "I'd have done anything to get him to ask me out."

"It wasn't for no reason," Katie countered, "and if you wanted to come with him, you should have asked him."

"Right," Emma laughed, "he would have gone running. Only desperate girls ask guys to Hogsmeade." Both girls laughed again.

"True," Katie conceded and they were only a few paces from where Seamus stood, absolutely petrified. He both wanted her to look at him and was terrified that she would. He couldn't understand himself. No other girl made him feel the way she did. And it happened every time he saw her. "Still," Katie continued cheerfully, "Andrew is a bit full of himself."

"How do you mean?" Emma asked curiously.

Katie shrugged, "When he asked me he said something about how he's a really attractive guy and I'm a really attractive girl so it makes sense for us to be together." She faked gagging and rolled her eyes. "I'm actually really tired of guys telling me I'm pretty."

Emma rolled her eyes too and sighed, "I wish I had that problem," she muttered.

"No, seriously," said Katie, "it feels disingenuous because I hear it so much. I'd rather a guy like me for something other then my physical appearance. Is it so hard to get them to say they like my sense of humor, or quick wit?"

Emma giggled, "It might be."

Katie half smiled and then looked up and Seamus felt shock as her bright blue eyes met his. They only lingered for a second before traveling to Taylor, whom Seamus had completely forgotten was standing beside him. He glanced over to her too and she, for some inexplicable reason, had her arms pulled across her chest and was glaring at Katie. Katie frowned and kept walking along with Emma, who seemed to walk by without noticing Seamus or Taylor. Seamus turned to keep watching them as they walked away.

"I think you're expecting too much," Seamus heard Emma continue.

Katie glanced over her shoulder and met Seamus' eyes again before quickly turning back, "Maybe," he heard her agree a little hesitantly before disappearing around the corner.

"Wow," Taylor's voice brought Seamus' attention back to her, "could she be anymore conceited?"

Seamus frowned at her in both confusion and anger. "What are you talking about?"

Taylor adopted a high pitched voice, "I'm tired of guys telling me I'm pretty," she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air haughtily. "Who does she think she is?" She looked over her shoulder at the abandoned alleyway.

Seamus' frown deepened as he mechanically pulled his arms across his chest, "Why does it bother you?" He didn't like jealous girls – he never had. Why did they care about what other girls did? He never understood it. So what if Katie Bell wanted a guy to compliment something other than her looks? Why did Taylor care? What difference did it make to her?

She looked back at him and her expression softened, "It doesn't," she shook her head, "I mean," she hesitated, "I don't know. I saw the way you were looking at her and-" she hesitated again, "-it doesn't matter."

"The way I was looking at her?" He didn't know what that had to do with anything.

"Yeah," she nodded and looked down at the pavement before glancing back up to him, "I don't know. You looked stunned - like you were seeing an angel or something."

He frowned but said nothing. That was sort of how he felt about Katie, though he'd never used though words. She stunned him much like he supposed he would be stunned if he ever saw a real angel. There was just something about her that was breath-taking and he didn't think it had to do completely with her physical looks. He'd seen girls who were prettier than Katie before, in fact a few of them went to their school, but there was something more to her. He could think of a hundred things he liked about her other than her looks. He liked her laugh and her smile and her voice and her confidence and her quirky sense of humor and watching her play quidditch was just plain exhilarating. She was such a natural on a broom. And there was a certain kindness in her eyes and the way she treated people that made her seem more innocent then other girls.

"A lot of guys look at her and you can tell they want her," Taylor's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts, "I mean she is beautiful, but I thought you were different." She sighed sadly and looked back down again. "Or at least, I wanted you to be."

"Different how?"

She shrugged, "I've never seen you look at anyone like that," she shook her head, "I wish you would look at me like that," she mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said hesitantly, "but I don't know how I looked at her, or how I look at you."

She nodded and looked back up at him again, "I know. It's probably not something you can control but …" she hesitated.

"But what?"

She shrugged again, "I like you Seamus, a lot."

"I like you to," he replied earnestly, "a lot."

"But I don't want to get my heart broken."

He frowned, "What makes you think I'll do that?"

She glanced over her shoulder again, "The way you looked at her."

He reached up and tugged on her chin to pull her eyes back to his. "I don't understand." It was the truth. He was really lost. How could she deduce that he would break her heart just because he had a crush on Katie Bell? And how did he look at Katie differently than he looked at Taylor? There had to be some sort of reasoning and he wanted to understand.

"I can't compete with her," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Compete with her?" She wasn't helping him.

"I would be jealous of her every day. In fact I'm already jealous of her and I hate it because I'm not the jealous type."

"Why? What are you jealous about?"

"The way you looked at her Seamus," there was no small amount of frustration in her voice, "I know that you don't know how you looked at her, but I do. Your whole face lit up and you looked at her like she was the only person in the world. I want you to look at me like that."

"I-" he didn't know what to say, "- I can try?"

She shook her head, "It's not something you can control. You like her and that's not something you can control either, but I think I will always be afraid that one day you'll choose her over me."

He frowned. "It's not like I have a shot in the dark with her," he replied, "and even if I did – who's to say I would take it?"

"Oh you would," she replied confidently.

He reached up and scratched his head, "How can you say that? You don't know that for sure."

She smiled but he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I'm not dumb," she said quietly, "that look was more than just attraction. I've seen plenty of guys who just want her for her body. But your eyes held so much more than that. That look in your eyes said that you love her-"

"Love?" He scoffed cutting her off, "How could my eyes possibly say that?"

"You looked at her the same way my dad looks at my mum."

He frowned, "And how is that?"

"Like she's the most important person in the world."

"And that means love?" He took a step back from her pulled his arms across his chest.

She sighed, "If you'd seen it, you would understand. Something in you came to life when you looked at her that hadn't been there before. I've never seen it when you've looked at me. I know your parents are divorced but don't you know anyone who is in love?"

He thought for a moment, "My grandparents," he said aloud and then he thought about the expression on his grandfather's face every time his grandmother came into the room. He would describe it the same way Taylor had. His entire face lit up and something came to life in his eyes and Seamus always knew, no matter what he did, his grandfather no longer knew he was in the room. He shook his head, "I'm seventeen," he said gruffly, "I'm not in love-"

"Maybe you're not," she took another step away from him.

"I don't even know her," he continued protesting, though he wasn't exactly sure why, "I can't love someone I don't know."

She shrugged and he could tell she was just trying to appease him, "Maybe I'm wrong," she said without conviction. "Maybe I'm reading too much into it."

"I think you are," he agreed, "Let's just get out of here." He reached for her hand but she didn't give it to him.

"No, I need to be alone – to think."

"Think about what?"

"Us," she shrugged and looked down at the ground again, "You – this whole thing - I don't know."

"C'mon, let's go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeer and talk."

She shook her head, "I really need to be alone."

"I'm not in love with her," he said stubbornly, "and I didn't look at her any differently then I look at you. Let's just do some more shopping and forget any of this happened."

"I wish it was that simple," she sniffed and looked back up at hime, "but denying it won't make it any less true."

He groaned in frustration, "I'm not in love with her Taylor!" He shouted and she took a few more steps away from him. "I'm not!" He didn't know why he suddenly felt angry and defensive but he couldn't make himself feel differently.

"Ok," she held up her hands in a surrendering manner, "then you're not. You would know better than I would anyway."

"That's right," he snapped, "so none of this matters-"

"My feelings don't matter?" There was an accusing tone in her voice.

"That's not what I meant. Let's just-"

"No," she cut him off quickly, "you go meet Dean at the Three Broomsticks and I'm going to go back to the castle."

"Why?" He didn't understand and he still felt angry and defensive and now annoyed.

"I just do," she snapped, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"No," he retorted sharply, "it's not ok."

She shrugged, "It's going to have to be." And with that she turned and walked away.

"Fine!" He shouted after her angrily, "Go! I don't want you here anymore anyway!" She glanced back over her shoulder with a sad expression on her face before turning the corner and disappearing.

He thought about chasing after her but part of him was glad to see her go. He had no idea what had just happened and instead of helping him figure it all out she just made it worse.

He didn't understand. Yes he had feelings for Katie but … love? No way. He didn't know her. He'd never even really talked to her. How could he possibly love her? Taylor was crazy, he decided. One minute she was telling him she liked him and the next minute she was running away. She was definitely crazy. He did not love Katie Bell. He liked her for sure. He was definitely attracted to her. But he did not love her. And none of it mattered anyway because she certainly did not like him. But part of him agreed with Taylor, if he thought she did like him there was a very real possibility that he would go for it. And if Taylor was right about that maybe she was right about how he felt. But she couldn't be. He was not in love with Katie Bell. He couldn't be. Could he?

As he stood alone in the alleyway, scratching his head, and thinking over what had just happened he felt angry and annoyed but most of all her was … confused.

* * *

As always: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	7. Excited

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: I've been feeling rather inspired lately by this couple. So I've got quite a few scenes in my head just waiting for me to have the time to write them. This is one that has been up there for a while. I can't believe I found the time today to write it down and post it. I hope you enjoy and as always LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

**

* * *

Excited **

As Seamus sat at his desk reading the first line of the article he'd just finished for the fourth time without taking in it's meaning he had to admit to himself that he was distracted. And he knew the reason too. Tonight he was going on his first date in months with a girl he really cared about impressing. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and let out a deep breath. He hadn't been on a proper date in months. Not unless you counted dinner at his mother's house with one of her friend's daughters who turned out to be the most annoying woman Seamus had ever met. She had a voice that grated on his nerves like nails on a chalk board and a laugh that physically hurt his ears – and she laughed a lot. He had been perfectly polite to her but when he walked her out at the end of the night he let her know, as gently as possible, that he wasn't interested. She said she understood and he was beyond grateful that she didn't try to change his mind. Then he marched back inside and told his mother to leave his love life alone.

"I just want to see you happy," she had replied in a pleading voice.

"I am happy," he had snapped.

"I don't want you to be alone for the rest of you life," she had replied. "All of your brothers are perfectly happy with their wives. I want you to have that."

"Mother," he had barely controlled his anger toward her, "if you set me up again I swear on grandfather's grave I will never talk to you again."

She had looked like she was going to protest but kept her mouth shut for a moment, "Alright," she finally agreed, "I won't."

So far she had kept her word. It had been three months and although he had dinner with her twice there were no surprises, for which he was grateful. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married. He did actually. He just hadn't found a woman that he could imagine forever with. His last girlfriend, Amelia, had told him after two years together that it was either get married or breakup for her. After considering what marrying her would be like, he decided instead to break it off. She was a perfectly lovely woman but there was just something about her that told him they wouldn't last. His mother had taken the news especially hard and a few short months later her setups began. He loved the woman dearly, knew her heart was in the right place, but found this expression of her love both degrading and annoying. Didn't she think he could find a suitable woman on his own?

His telephone rang, startling him out of his thoughts and he snatched it up quickly, "Seamus Finnegan."

"Seamus," it was his eldest brother John. "Have you got plans for tonight?"

"Why?" John only called him when he needed something. There was ten years between them and sadly not a whole lot to build a relationship on.

"I need a favor."

"Of course you do. What is it?"

"Our baby sitter just backed out on us last minute. Can you watch Collin and Olivia tonight?" John and his wife Rachel had been married for seven years and they had two children, Collin who was four, and Olivia who was two. Seamus actually adored the children immensely and had he not had plans he would have agreed.

"Can't," he replied, "I've got plans."

"Wanker," John spat, "Then why'd you let me ask?"

"To see if you really needed something important enough to make me change them."

"This is important," John replied, "It's our anniversary today."

"Is it?" Seamus glanced at his calendar, the fifth of March. That sounded about right. "I forgot. Congratulations."

"Yeah, yeah," John replied dismissively, "Will you do it then?"

"Nope," Seamus couldn't contain his smile, "Ask Michael or Patrick."

"The kids don't like them as much as they like you," John replied, "Though only the Lord knows why."

Seamus laughed, "Thanks."

"C'mon mate. What do you have to do tonight that is so important?"

Seamus cleared his throat. He didn't want to tell anyone in his family about his date for two reasons. One, news spread like wild fires and everyone would know and ask him about it, and two if it went badly no one had to know. "Why don't you ask Paulette or Kelly? The kids like them enough."

"Don't change the subject," said John, "what're you doing tonight?"

"I really don't have time for this," Seamus said as he glanced at the article he needed to edit, "I've got a lot of work to do."

"What're you hiding?" John asked skeptically.

"I'm hanging up," said Seamus dully, "I'm sorry I can't help you tonight."

"You have a date don't you!" John cried triumphantly.

Seamus sighed. He had underestimated his brother's intelligence. "Yes," he admitted reluctantly, "are you happy?"

"Who's it with?" John asked, "She must be pretty special if you won't postpone in order to help your brother out of a bind."

"You don't know her," he replied, "and yes, she is special."

"Well blimey," said John, "I never thought I'd hear you say that about a girl."

"Listen John, don't tell anyone else alright? I don't want it made into a big deal. It's only our first date and if it goes poorly I don't want to answer a hundred questions."

John was quiet for a moment, "On one condition," he finally replied.

Seamus frowned, "What's that?"

"You baby sit for me next time I ask."

Seamus sighed, "You're a shrewd bugger; do you know that?"

John laughed, "Of course I do."

Seamus laughed as well, at least he was honest. "Alright," he agreed, "you keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine."

"Deal," John agreed, "now let me get off this damn telephone so I can rope someone else into watching the kids tonight."

Seamus laughed again, "Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Later," said John and the line went dead. Seamus dropped his phone back into the cradle and picked up his article again. It was getting late and he really needed to concentrate if he wanted to get out of the office in time to get ready for his date.

He did end up getting out on time. He dropped his article on his editor's desk then apparated home with enough time to shower and change before dropping by a flower shop and picking up half a dozen roses. He arrived at her house with only seconds to spare. He prided himself on his ability to be exactly on time. He rang the bell a little hesitantly, trying to push his nerves down. They would only trip him up and that could be disastrous for him.

When the door opened Seamus was shocked to find, not his date, but a bloke he recognized on the other side.

"Hi Seamus," said Tyler Pritchard, an old school mate, casually, "come on in." Seamus stepped past Tyler and into a cozy flat much like his own. "Katie's still getting ready. She asked me to let you in." Tyler stepped around Seamus and sat at the kitchen table in front of a bowl of soup.

Seamus nodded a little confused, "You – er – live here?" He guessed from the casual way Tyler was dressed. Tyler took a spoonful before looking up and nodding.

"She didn't tell you that?" He seemed surprised.

Seamus shook his head, "No, she didn't."

"Don't know why that surprises me," Tyler replied then took another spoonful of soup, "that's just like Katie."

Seamus nodded. He couldn't really comment one way or the other. He didn't know her very well. He was just going to ask Tyler how long they'd been living together when the bedroom door opened and she appeared. His heart jumped in his chest just like it did every time he saw her. She was wearing jeans with a black turtle neck – nothing spectacular but he thought she looked gorgeous.

"Hi," she said with a bright smile, "I'm sorry I wasn't ready - most blokes are late – are those for me?" She said all of this so quickly it took him a second to respond.

"These?" He looked down at the roses, "yes, they're for you." She walked over quickly, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"They're beautiful," she took them from him and held them to her nose, sniffing them with her eyes shut. "How did you know I love pink roses?" She asked cheerfully.

"You mentioned it once," he answered hesitantly.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered," she replied as she took them into the kitchen and began rummaging in the cabinets. He assumed she was looking for a vase. "I'm sorry Ty had to let you in," Katie said a little loudly as some glass things banged around.

"It's alright," Seamus replied.

"Poor bloke," said Tyler, "he was really shocked to see me."

Katie looked at Seamus, now with a vase in her hands, "were you?"

"A little," Seamus admitted.

"You could've warned him," said Tyler with a laugh.

"I didn't even think about it," Katie replied sheepishly. "I was expecting you to be a little late and I would have been ready earlier but I didn't like what I had on."

"Well you look great," said Seamus and he was surprised how easily those words came out.

"Thanks," Katie smiled at him before taking the vase to the sink and filling it with water. A few seconds later she had the roses arranged in them and set the arrangement in the middle of the kitchen table.

"For me?" Ty asked with a huge grin, "You shouldn't have."

Katie laughed and cuffed Ty on the back of the head. "They had better be there when I get back and not in your room," she joked.

"I can't make any promises," Ty replied. Seamus found the dynamic between them to be very brother – sister like and he was comforted.

"Are you ready?" Katie asked as she turned to Seamus.

"Whenever you are," he replied.

She smiled and walked past him to the coat rack where she put on a long red coat and a black scarf. "See you later Ty," she called to him as she opened the front door, "Don't wait up," she winked at Seamus. He felt his heart rate quicken

"Oh I won't," Ty replied. Katie giggled as Seamus closed the door and she pulled out her keys and locked it. He followed her down the stairs and out onto the street.

"What're our plans for tonight?" She asked as she lopped her arm through his and walked close enough for him to smell her jasmine shampoo.

He cleared his throat, "There's a restaurant just down the street that I've wanted to try out."

"Wonderful, I like that you made plans."

He smiled, the knot in his stomach loosening just a bit, "I was hoping you wouldn't think I was being controlling."

She giggled, "Not at all. One of the wonderful things about being a woman is going on dates where the bloke makes all the decisions."

"All the decisions?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She giggled again and he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, "Well not every decision, but most. I hate blokes who never have any ideas on what to do I find them both boring and annoying."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a nod as they strolled along.

"I love being surprised," she happily continued, "it's like a breath of fresh air - keeps things interesting."

"What sort of surprises?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Pleasant ones." His confusion must've shown on his face because she giggled again and added, "You know, flowers for no particular reason, owl posts just because you were thinking about me, tickets to my favorite opera," she sighed wistfully.

Seamus frowned, "So you're telling me if I make dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant without asking you, you won't get upset because I didn't check to see if you already had plans?"

She frowned, "Why would I do a silly thing like that?"

He shrugged and half smiled, "My ex-girlfriend used to do it all the time."

She nodded, "Well I'm not like that. I love to be surprised – even if it means I have to change my plans."

"We're here," he stepped to the door of the restaurant and held it open for her.

A little while later, after they'd been seated and ordered their food, they were back in easy conversation. Seamus was glad, he'd been afraid all day that he would clam up around her; and even though he'd been nervous at the beginning he was getting more and more comfortable as the night wore on. She had an ease about her that made everything feel right and simple. They'd just been sort of catching up on the lives of their old school mates when the conversation began to lull. He took a long sip of his water just to have something to do with his hands.

"So tell me about them," Katie said rather suddenly.

"Who?" Seamus could not think of whom she was asking about.

"Your family," she answered, "I want to hear all about them."

Seamus smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "I've always sort of been curious."

"Always?" He asked and was pleasantly surprised to see a slight blush creep into her cheeks.

"Since that first quidditch match a few months ago," she replied with a coy smile, "I know you have a large family but I've never heard you talk about them, so I'm curious."

He smiled, "I do have a large family. Who told you that?"

The red on her cheeks darkened a little, "Dean," she answered, "sort of in passing. He knows that I have a large family and he made a comment about how we have that in common."

Seamus nodded and reminded himself to thank Dean later for talking him up to her. "What else did he have to say about me?"

Katie giggled, "Not much, and anyway it's not important. I want you to tell me about them."

"Ok," he agreed, "I'm the youngest of four boys. My brothers are John, Michael, and Patrick. John is actually my mother's son from her first marriage and he's ten years older than me. He and his wife Rachel have two children Collin who is four, and Olivia who is two. I secretly adore them but don't let on to John or he'd have me baby sit every night." Katie smiled warmly at him and he felt encouraged to continue, "Michael is four years older than me and is married to Paulette, and Patrick is thirteen months older and married to Kelly."

"Do they have any children?" Katie asked.

"Not yet," Seamus replied, "but I'm sure they're trying."

"Do they all live in Ireland?"

He nodded, "They actually all live just a few miles from my mum's house."

"Your mum's house?" She asked, "Are your parents not together?"

"No. They split when I was ten."

Katie nodded, "Do you see them a lot – your brothers?"

"As often as I can."

"Are they magical?"

He shook his head, "No, just me and mum – no one else."

She smiled, "What about cousins? Do you have a lot of them?"

"Mum was an only child but my dad has a large family. I have some cousins on his side but I'm not close to them. What about you? What's your family like?"

"I have two older sisters, Amy and Felicia, and a twin brother Jake, whom you know." Seamus nodded. Jake had gone to school with him. "Jake and I are the only magical ones in the family. Amy is married to Hunter and they have three children Andrew who is six, Carrie who is five, and Aden who is four. Felicia is married to Michael and Jake is still single."

"They all live in England?"

She nodded, "Though not as close to home as your family."

"Are you close to them?"

She nodded again, "I love my family."

He liked hearing that.

Their food came then and they continued their pleasant conversation. He told her about how he became a journalist. She told him all about the trials of law school. He found her engaging and enchanting and by the time desert came he couldn't remember why he'd ever felt nervous around her. After dinner they decided to take a walk to a park not far down the road. They talked about their mutual love of nature and astronomy. They reminisced about Hogwarts and shared details of stories one or the other had heard about. It was the most wonderful date Seamus could ever remember having and he told her as much when they got back to her front door.

"I had a wonderful time too," she agreed with a shy smile. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Absolutely," he agreed. He wanted desperately to kiss her but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. They stared at each for a second before she leaned forward and kissed him. He thought she would be hesitant but she wasn't and a sort of electric shock went through his body at her touch. He wasted no time responding. Immediately he pulled her body to his and buried his fingers in her long silky brown hair – something he'd been fantasizing about doing all night. They stood there for a couple of minutes kissing – Seamus feeling like his racing heart would burst right out of his chest – before she pulled back. He couldn't contain the disappointed moan. She giggled and stepped back from him.

"I should go inside," she told him gently, "I've got an early day tomorrow."

He nodded, "I actually do too." He hadn't thought about it until now but that was true. He had a ton of work to do.

"So I'll see you later?" She backed up against the door, with her hand on the handle looking both like she wanted to go in and didn't.

"Definitely," he answered with a smile, "have a good night."

She nodded, "Good night."

He turned and walked away touching the tips of his fingers to his lips. That had been a kiss he would never forget. He glanced over his shoulder at the top of the stairs and was surprised to find her still standing there. Her hand that had been on the door handle was touching her lips as well and it made him smile. She smiled back and he winked before turning back and heading down the stairs. After such a great first date the possibility of another one left him feeling … excited.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	8. Content

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

Author's Note: I know I just posted yesterday but I have been feeling really inspired and conveniently have extra time in my schedule. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's shorter than the last one but I really like it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

**

* * *

Content**

It had been a long day at work for Seamus Finnegan. He'd woken up with a dull throb in his head and thought seriously about calling in sick but in his profession that just meant more work for the next day. So he'd gone into the office and tried to hammer out some stories but nothing he did could get rid of the pain that had, by lunch time, worsened to a pounding. The afternoon crept by and while he did get more accomplished than he would have had he stayed home his aching head certainly did not seem worth it. When he finally got home he collapsed on his couch and passed out hoping to never wake up again.

It had been a long day for Katie Bell as well. Her morning started out perfectly normal; she even got to her office earlier than usual which was nice but it took a turn for the worse when she'd met her mother for lunch.

"How are things with Seamus?" Mrs. Bell asked just after their waiter left with their order.

"Wonderful," Katie replied with a smile, "things are great."

"How great?" Mrs. Bell asked with a little too much innocence in her voice.

Katie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I simply mean that you've been seeing this boy for some time now and your father and I are wondering if you have any plans for your future."

Katie sighed, "We're happy mum. Can't you just let us be for now?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Of all the things Katie and her mother fought about, her happiness was the most common. Katie was convinced that her mother never wanted to see her happy though she often said this was untrue. "Your father ran into Graham Wellington last week."

Katie had just been about to take a sip of water but stopped with the glass half raised to her lips, "What?"

"Your father saw Graham," her mother repeated with a frown.

Katie shook her head and put her glass down a little too forcefully, "I heard you," she snapped, "Why are you telling me this?"

"He's back in London for a little while doing some consulting work with the company. Your father said he asked about you."

Katie's frown deepened, "Why are you telling me this mother?"

Mrs. Bell sat up a little straighter in her seat. There was a warning tone in Katie's voice that Mrs. Bell often said she did not like to hear, "I just want you to think about the life you're giving up in order to be with this boy." She looked Katie in the eyes and then glanced away.

"His name is Seamus," Katie growled, "and I love him."

"That may be," her mother replied crisply, "but that doesn't mean he is best suited for you."

Katie took her napkin off her lap and laid it on the table, then pushed her chair back and stood up, "It was lovely seeing you mother," she said very stiffly, "but I have to go."

"We haven't even had lunch let," Mrs. Bell protested.

"I'll see you later," Katie replied and without another word walked away. She was not going to have that discussion in such a public place. Katie Bell may have been many things but a person who caused scenes was not one of them.

The rest of her day she was very distracted. She tried calling Seamus at work but got his voice mail. Then her secretary gave her a message from him after she'd gotten out of a meeting that said he would call her later. She wanted to talk to him but when she called him back his boss said he hadn't been feeling well and went home early. She didn't get very much work done the rest of the afternoon and that made her feel worse about her life. When she left the office at six o'clock she was absolutely knackered.

The phone startled Seamus awake. At first he didn't know where he was or what was going on but it only took a second before he reached over to the coffee table and snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Seamus," Katie was on the other end and she sounded relieved, "I know we have dinner plans for tonight and you most likely made us reservations somewhere wonderful but I really don't have the energy to get dressed up and go out. So I thought maybe we could order in and have dinner at your place instead?" She said all of this quickly and his sleepy brain didn't catch it all at first. "Seamus?"

He groaned in response, "Sorry," he muttered, "just woke up." He let out a huge yawn and stretched a little in his seated position on the couch, "dinner here sounds great. I'm not in the mood to go out either."

"Yeah, I called your work before I left the office and they said you weren't feeling well. What's wrong?"

"Headache," he replied as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "But it's actually feeling better now."

"Is dinner too much for tonight? Would it be better if you slept or something?"

"No, I want to see you. How does seven o'clock sound?"

"Perfect," he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good. See you soon."

"Alright."

As soon as he hung up the phone he collapsed back onto the couch again. He'd actually forgotten all about their plans for that night and was glad she wanted to eat in. That meant canceling the reservations he'd made though. He picked up the phone again and made a quick call. Once that was complete he got in the shower then spent a little while cleaning up his place before calling her favorite Italian Restaurant and ordering them dinner. She showed up at exactly seven o'clock looking as gorgeous as ever but her body language said she was tired. She stepped inside and he immediately pulled her into his arms. He'd found out many strange things about Katie in the months they'd been dating and one of them was that sometimes she just wanted to be hugged. He actually enjoyed holding her in his arms but somehow he thought she enjoyed it more. They stood near the door for a little while in a warm embrace as he rubbed her back and she pressed her face against his chest.

"Long day?" He finally asked gently.

She nodded, "It really wasn't that bad until I had lunch with my mum."

Katie had a regular weekly lunch with her mum something he knew he would never understand about her. They didn't really get on too well. Katie had told him that she often felt like a disappointment to her mum and her mum never did anything to alleviate her feelings. He had no idea how a woman as successful as Katie could ever feel like a disappointment to anyone but he'd left that subject for a later day. After having lunch with her mum Katie would alternately feel happy or sad – there was never an in between. Today seemed to be one of the sad days.

"What happened?" He asked even though he didn't really want to know. She needed a place to vent and he learned early on that by not asking she thought it meant he didn't care about her and he didn't ever want her to think that again.

Katie shook her head and pulled back to look up at him, "It's not important," she replied gently, "how're you? How's your head?"

He shrugged, "It's alright now. I felt awful all day long though."

"Poor baby," she stepped up on her toes and kissed his right temple, "Can I make it feel better?"

"I believe you just did."

She giggled, "Good."

Just then the bell rang and Seamus stepped away to answer it and pay for their take out. She was delighted that he ordered Italian and after they ate together she opened a bottle of wine and they sat on the couch in front of a roaring fire. He was just about to nod off to sleep when her voice brought his thoughts back to consciousness.

"Seamus," he loved the way she said his name.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

"I think I could do this for the rest of my life," she whispered as she stroked his forearm gently.

"I know I could," he agreed.

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely."

She sighed and leaned deeper into his chest. He tightened his arms around her waist and for the first time in a long time he felt completely and utterly… content.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	9. Nervous

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

A/N: It has been entirely too long since I've updated this and for that I apologize. I've had this scene and the one that will follow written for some time. I don't know why I haven't posted it before now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A REVIEW!

**

* * *

Nervous**

This scene was inspired by the chorus of Rodney Atkin's song, "Cleaning this Gun," these are the lyrics:

Come on in boy

sit on down and  
tell about yourself

so you like my daughter do you now

yeah we think she's somethin' else  
she's her daddy's girl her mama's world

she deserves respect that's what she'll get

ain't it son  
now ya'll go out and have some fun

i'll see you when you get back

bet i'll be up all night  
still cleaning this gun

After leaving work a bit early Seamus Finnegan dropped by a flower shop in muggle London and picked up two pretty arrangements. He spent nearly an hour deciding which ones to get and eventually asked the shop keeper her opinion. He was nervous and she could tell which he didn't like. If a stranger could tell then he was sure Katie would be able to too. After paying for the flowers he walked down to a whisky store and bought some rather expensive whisky and in another shop bought a bottle of red wine. These chores completed, he went back to his flat and took a shower, before spending another half hour deciding what to wear. He'd picked out an outfit the day before and even got Katie's opinion on it but when he'd put it on it just didn't look right. After trying on what felt like everything he owned he decided on the original outfit if only because he was running out of time. He managed to remember everything he needed before apparating to her place. Katie's flat mate, Ty Pritchard, opened the door and let Seamus in after he'd knocked.

"She's not ready," he said as he collapsed on the couch in what Seamus was sure had been his earlier position.

"That's not true!" Katie sang from her bed room. He could hear her heels on the hardwood floor which meant she was at least close. Her heels were the next to last thing she slipped on, just before her earrings. She came out of her bedroom in a beautiful teal and black dress that made Seamus' heart skip a beat.

"Well don't you look handsome," she said with a grin as she walked quickly toward him.

"Thanks," he replied, still feeling a little shy, "you look gorgeous."

Her smile brightened, "Thank you, what's all that?" She gestured to the wrapped packages in his hands.

"Gifts," he replied, "for you parents, although these," he separated the two flower arrangements and offered her one, "are for you."

She grinned and immediately held them to her nose just like she did every time he brought her flowers. She closed her eyes and took a deep sniff and Seamus could not help but smile. "They're beautiful," she replied as she went into the kitchen to get a vase, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said.

She quickly put the flowers in the vase then gave him a peck on the cheek before heading to the door and pulling on a coat off the rack, "You ready?" He felt nervous butterflies start to flutter again and swallowed a little difficulty but managed to nod.

He ended up driving her car, despite not knowing where they were going exactly. She said her father would disapprove if she drove and any form of magical transportation was out. So he clung to the steering wheel like a vice grip as they made their way north. Being from a magical and muggle family Seamus had gotten his license to drive just like his older brothers but he didn't see a point in owning his own car so he really didn't practice much. Katie drove to work every day so of the two she was the more experienced driver. And despite all of this, if they went somewhere that required a car she always insisted he drive. At first he thought it was because she didn't like to drive but when he asked her about it she sort of blushed and said it was because the man was supposed to drive. Her mother never drove; in fact she didn't even have her license. That was Seamus' first taste of Katie's up-bringing.

As they pulled into the drive Seamus swallowed hard. Katie didn't seem uncomfortable in the least but this was the house – or manor more accurately – that she grew up in. She'd told him her parents were wealthy but somehow that hadn't actually hit home until he saw their house. It was enormous, made from grey stones, with sloping, perfectly manicured, lawns and gardens. His mother's house was a shack by comparison. Seamus felt himself shaking as he turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. He forced himself to get out and walk around to open her car door. When she got out she smiled at him and the shaking stopped but he was still nervous. She grabbed his gifts off the back seat and handed them to him.

His nervousness must've shown because she smiled again and looped her arms through his. "It'll be fine," she murmured, "They're going to love you."

He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded and let her lead him to the door. She rang the bell and not a moment later a maid opened the door. He was surprised though he didn't know why. He should've been expecting this but he wasn't. The maid smiled as she opened the door all the way and Katie stepped through first, followed by Seamus. The first thing he noticed was the delicious smell of pot roast.

"Greta," said Katie, "will you take this to the kitchen?" She handed her the bottle of red wine. "We want it served with dinner."

"Of course," Greta replied as she took the bottle and set it on the table beside the door. Then she was helping Katie out of her coat and Seamus put the gifts down on the table as well in order to take his off too. She hung their coats on a brass coat rack and then Seamus began taking in the house. It was tastefully decorated with hard wood floors and a rich red color on the walls. All the furniture was antique and original paintings hung on nearly every wall. In front of the foyer was a large mahogany staircase. To the right was what looked like a library or study. To the left, where Katie was leading him, was a drawing room with a beautiful marble fireplace and very comfortable looking couch and arm chairs. In the corner stood a grand piano and he wondered if she knew how to play.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bell are on the verandah," Greta informed them quietly.

"Thank you," Katie replied as she led him through the drawing room and into a small hall which had an open door to the right. Seamus walked cautiously, trying to take in the surroundings, Katie walked with purpose.

Just before they got to the door, which Seamus could hear indistinct voices coming from so he thought it must be the verandah, Katie stopped him. Before he knew what was going on she had pushed him up against the wall and was kissing him fiercely. At first he was tense but then he felt himself relax and just as he pulled her closer to him she pulled away.

"What was that?" He couldn't help but ask.

She smiled, "Just trying to get you to relax. You're a bundle of nerves." She ran her hands along his tense shoulders, "They're going to love you."

He nodded but he wasn't so sure. He had no idea how much she had told them about him or what they were expecting. He was afraid they wouldn't like him and that that would affect her feelings toward him.

"Come on," she took his hand and they almost reached the door again before something occurred to him.

"The gifts," he whispered, pulling her to stop. She looked at him curiously for a moment, "they're in the foyer," she shook her head but smiled and led him back to get them. A few minutes later they stepped out onto the verandah and Seamus got his first look at her parents.

They were an attractive couple there was no denying that. Now Seamus knew where Katie got her good looks. Mr. Bell was tall, over six feet, and visibly athletic. He had brown hair peppered in a few places with gray and very sharp blue eyes – Katie's eyes Seamus realized. He looked every bit the part of a successful business man in his black tailored suit and blue tie. Mrs. Bell was of average height and weight. Seamus' first thought was that she could have passed for royalty. Her posture was perfect as she sat on her chair, which seemed more like a thrown, and sipped a cup tea. She had Katie's brown hair, though it was shorter, and when she turned to look at them Seamus saw the similarity to Katie's face, though her eyes were brown. He took all of this in a matter of seconds before Katie released his hand and squealed, "Jake!"

A young man, whom had been sort of hidden in shadow, got out of his seat and held out his arms as Katie ran to him. Seamus knew him, of course, for they had gone to Hogwarts together, and Katie had just the day before said that she wanted to see him. He was living in Paris, working for their father, and didn't get home as much as she wished he would. They embraced enthusiastically as everyone else watched then Katie began talking animatedly.

"When did you get here?"

"An hour or so ago," he said in his usual quiet manner.

"Why didn't you phone me?"

"I knew I'd see you here tonight."

"Katherine," Mrs. Bell tried to interject.

"You still should have let me know," Katie admonished, "How is Paris?"

He shrugged, "Fine."

"Katherine," Mrs. Bell said louder.

Seamus was smiling at the exchange. He knew how much Jake meant to Katie and he liked seeing them interact.

"Have you met anyone?" Katie asked with a nudge.

"I've made some friends," Jake answered evasively.

"That's not what I mean," Katie replied and Seamus got the impression that Jake had known that.

"Katherine!" Mrs. Bell half shouted. Both Katie and Jake turned to their mother, obviously startled at the outburst. "I believe you have a guest," Mrs. Bell continued in a much calmer tone.

"Oh!" Katie ran back over to Seamus and wrapped her arm around his. The nervousness that wasn't there just a moment before came back with a flourish. "Mum, dad, this is Seamus Finnegan."

Seamus took a few steps toward them and smiled. "Mrs. Bell," he said with a nod and handed her the flowers.

She smiled and took them graciously, "They're lovely," she said holding them to her nose just as Katie had done, "Greta!" She called and not a second later the maid appeared. "Get a vase please." Greta nodded and disappeared again.

"Mr. Bell," said Seamus and they shook hands, "This is for you." He offered Katie's father a wrapped box. Mr. Bell took it, looking a little skeptic, but opened it quickly and when he pulled out the bottle of Glendronach Single Malt Scotch Whisky, he actually smiled.

"Thank you," his voice was deep and sort of authoritative. Seamus immediately understood why this man was successful as well as respected.

"You're welcome," said Seamus, "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything for you Jake," he added as she looked at Katie's brother, "But I didn't know you would be here."

"S'alright mate," Jake replied with a shrug.

"Well," Mrs. Bell said pleasantly, "let's go inside and have some drinks before dinner, shall we?"

That's exactly what they did. Mr. Bell opened Seamus' gift and poured some in three glasses for himself, Jake, and Seamus. Despite not being much of a drinker of muggle alcohol Seamus liked this Scotch and was glad everyone else seemed to too. It had actually been his father's dink of choice.

They chatted pleasantly as they drank and Seamus felt his nervousness disappearing somewhat. Katie asked Jake all about Paris and although Seamus remembered him as not much of a talker in school he kept them entertained for quite some time as he described the sights, his job, and the people. Seamus had never been to Paris and he found Jake's description of it fascinating. Before he knew it dinner was served and they went into a rather large dinning room. As soon as they say down Katie grasped his hand under the table. He smiled at her but she turned her head and looked at her father. Although Seamus didn't know him well at all he thought the man seemed very contemplative; whether this was normal or not, Seamus couldn't have guessed. After everyone's plates were full and they began eating Mr. Bell spoke.

"So," he said and everyone turned to look at him. He was looking at Seamus, "Katherine hasn't told us a whole lot about you," he began, "what do you do for a living, Seamus?"

Seamus swallowed his pot roast roughly, "I'm a journalist," he replied as calmly as he could. Katie squeezed his knee under the table.

Mr. Bell nodded, "What do you write about?"

"Quidditch," Seamus answered but was met with a confused frown so he elaborated, "it's a wizard sport – the most popular in fact – kind of hard to explain." He took a gulp of his water.

Mr. Bell nodded though he was still frowning.

"He's really good," said Katie, "started off as an intern and now he had his own column. Everyone in the wizarding community loves his articles. He's the best writer on staff."

Mr. Bell nodded again as Katie smiled at Seamus proudly. "If you don't mind me asking," Seamus knew what was coming next, "how much does it pay?"

"Daddy!" Katie turned back to him in surprise.

"Just curious," said Mr. Bell innocently.

"It pays enough," Seamus answered, "I know it's not the most prestigious job in the world, but I love it, sir."

Mr. Bell nodded again and silence descended on the table. Seamus reached down and held Katie's hand in his own. She squeezed his hand and he felt calmer. Just her touch reassured him.

Mrs. Bell was the next person to speak, "The flowers are lovely," she said with a smile as she gestured toward them in the vase on the middle of the table, "Where did you get them?"

"On Bloomsbury street," he answered, "in London."

She nodded and took another bite of her roast.

"Do you live in London?" Mr. Bell asked.

Seamus nodded, "Yes sir."

"But you're from Ireland?"

Seamus nodded again, "I am."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," Seamus said with a smile though that wasn't quite accurate. He missed it more often then not and thought about going back more than once.

As though reading his thoughts Mr. Bell asked, "Ever thought about going back?"

Seamus shrugged, "Not really."

"Not really means you've thought about it?" Mr. Bell's tone was light but Seamus knew there was a hidden meaning behind his question.

"I've thought about it once or twice," Seamus admitted, "but not seriously. I love my job too much."

Mr. Bell nodded, "But if you got a job you loved equally as much in Ireland, you might think about returning?"

Seamus frowned, "I don't know - maybe." He could feel himself falling into a trap.

Mr. Bell nodded and took a large bite of his roast.

Katie frowned and looked at her father, "Dad," she said quietly, "what's this all about?"

"Nothing," Mr. Bell said with a shake of his head, "I'm simply trying to get to know the boy better. Do you have family in Ireland?"

"Both of my parents and three brothers," Seamus answered with a nod.

Mr. Bell's eyebrows rose, "So you have reasons for wanting to go back then?"

"I suppose." Seamus could feel the noose of manipulation tightening around his neck.

"Did you know that Katherine has lived in England her whole life?" The question was posed innocently enough but Seamus understood his deeper meaning.

Seamus frowned, "That's not entirely true. We went to school for seven years in northern Scotland."

Mr. Bell frowned but said nothing more. Once they were finished eating Mr. Bell asked Seamus to join him in the library. Seamus really didn't want to go but he couldn't very well refuse.

"Katherine is my youngest daughter," Mr. Bell said without preamble once the door was closed.

"I know that sir," said Seamus.

"And I love her very much."

"As you should."

Mr. Bell eyed him in an evaluating way. "Tell me something," he commanded, "Do you honestly believe that you are right for her?"

Seamus was a bit taken aback, "I like your daughter very much," he began, "but we've only just started our relationship -" he was cut off by a dismissive wave of Mr. Bell's hand.

"Do you know how many men she's brought home?"

Seamus shook his head, he had no idea.

"You're the first," said Mr. Bell and Seamus felt his heart skip a beat. "So don't tell me you two aren't serious."

Seamus swallowed, "I am serious about your daughter," he said sincerely.

"So you care for her?" Mr. Bell asked.

"Of course I do,"

"Then do what's best for her."

Seamus frowned and pulled his arm across his chest, "According to whom?"

Mr. Bell sighed in frustration, "I'm her father," he said earnestly, "I know what is best for her and you're just not it."

Seamus bristled inside, "Shouldn't that be her decision?"

Mr. Bell frowned, "Katherine doesn't know what she wants or needs. She's too young to understand the life she would be giving up if she makes the wrong choice."

"The wrong choice," Seamus repeated quietly, "Meaning me?" he asked, careful to keep his voice calm. Mr. Bell didn't respond but the look on his face was all Seamus needed. A sudden wave of furry nearly engulfed him. Where did this man get off? _He doesn't even know me_, Seamus thought bitterly. He wanted to punch this man in the face. "With all due respect sir," he replied instead, surprised at how calm his voice was, "I think this conversation is over." And he left the room, fuming, to find Katie in the foyer talking with her mother.

"We're leaving," Seamus announced, not caring how it sounded to them. "Mrs. Bell, I had a wonderful time. It was a pleasure meeting you."

She seemed startled but smiled and shook his out stretched hand, "It was nice meeting you too," she replied. "Are you sure you can't stay for desert?"

"Thank you but we can't." He knew his smiled looked strained.

Her smile in return did too, "If you're sure…"

He nodded curtly.

"Mum," said Katie and the two embraced "see you Tuesday?"

"Of course," Mrs. Bell replied.

"Tell dad I said bye," said Katie with a curious glance toward the library door. Mrs. Bell glanced that way as well.

"Alright," said Mrs. Bell, "I will."

As Seamus opened Katie's car door and she climbed into the car he glanced over his shoulder to find Mr. Bell watching him through the window. The man was not hiding his frown and his feature turned stony when he saw Seamus looking at him. That man was intimidating, that was for sure, and the look on his face left Seamus feeling … nervous.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


	10. Scared

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters you see here that are in any of the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling and I am not her. I am simply taking them out to play.

**

* * *

Scared**

Seamus Finnegan pushed his way into a small and dingy pub, crowded with cheerful and raucous celebrators just as he thought it would be. He made his way to the bar, careful not to make any waves incase there were any sore losers in the place looking for a fight. That had happened before and he did not want it to happen again. The home team had won and looked to be going to the playoffs for the World Cup so the fans had much to celebrate. From the looks of things they had started early. The bar tender took a minute to get to him but was quick to fill his order and Seamus sat there thinking about how he would write up the exciting match. It had been very exciting indeed; he'd spent most of it on the edge of his seat. He tried his best to be impartial but Spain had been playing Morocco and he was sure that England stood a much better chance of beating Spain in the finals next week. He was sure Morocco would win when the Seekers sprinted across the field, neck and neck. He never even saw the Snitch but was overjoyed when the Seeker for Spain held up his fist in victory. He'd gone back to his hotel after the match to try to write it up but he felt restless. He wanted to celebrate. So he'd gone down the street and found the noisiest pub he could.

"Seamus?" He was ripped from his thoughts when a familiar female voice called his name. He looked around and felt a grin break over his face when he recognized the young woman leaning on the bar beside him.

"Francesca!" He cried in surprise, "I haven't seen you in ages!" Francesca had interned for a summer with the Daily Prophet when they were both young and the two had had quite a passionate, if short-lived, affair. When she went back to Spain they had agreed to call it off and he hadn't seen her since. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, with waist-length black curly hair, large brown eyes, ruby red lips, and a body to die for. He felt his heart rate quicken when she hugged him and he couldn't attribute it just to the alcohol in his system.

She gave him a dazzling smile, "It has been too long," she admitted in her light Spanish accent. "How are you my friend?"

"Great!" he had to shout to be heard over the roar of the crowd. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," she gestured to the crowd, "we won our match today."

He nodded, "I was there, covering the match."

"Still writing then?"

He nodded again, "I have my own quidditch column."

"Impressive," she replied with a smile. Despite himself he was pleased. "Come and meet my friends and have a few drinks with us."

Seamus hesitated, "I shouldn't," he replied, "I have an early day tomorrow."

"Just a few and then you can go," she begged.

He nodded and she clapped her hands together joyfully before leading him to a table full of the loudest people in the place.

It turned out to be more than just a few drinks. Before he knew it, it was three in the morning. The party had slowed down but the place didn't look to be clearing out anytime soon. "I've got to go," he told Francesca.

She frowned at him and her eyes crossed slightly. She'd had a lot to drink too. "Are you sure?" Her words slurred.

"I'm sure," he replied, grateful that he'd limited himself somewhat on how many drinks were too many, "Will you be alright getting home?"

She nodded and put her hand on the shoulder of the man beside her, "Victor will take care of me."

"Ok," he got out of his chair and felt the floor sway beneath him a little. Maybe he had had too much. "It was nice seeing you," he said loudly.

She got up too and gave him a hug, something he had not been expecting. He was slightly taken aback to find her in his arms and he suddenly felt an ache for Katie. He wished she was there. It was the first time he'd thought about her in hours and he immediately felt guilty. "It has been too long," she said again, "we should meet more often."

"We should," he agreed, though he thought it unlikely.

"Next time you're in Barcelona …" she paused, thoughtful, "what are the words?"

He frowned, not understanding, "What?"

"There are words, you say to each other, when you leave. If you're in town again …"

Seamus smiled, "Look me up."

"What is it?"

"Next time you're in town, look me up."

She nodded, "That's it."

"Ok," he took a few steps from her; she was wobbling on her feet. "Are you sure you're ok to get home?"

She nodded and nearly over balanced into the empty chair behind her. Giggling she used the chair to steady herself. He left the bar quickly, thinking of Katie and how much he wished he were going home to her.

When Seamus woke up the next morning it was to the sound of his telephone ringing. It took him a couple of disoriented moments, feeling around with his eyes closed, to find it and pick it up.

"Hello?" His voice was croaky, as though he hadn't used it in years.

"Good morning," her voice was too loud; he yanked the phone from his ear in a hurry. The sound reverberated painfully in his head.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"You sound awful," she replied a little quieter, "what happened? I called your room around ten last night but you didn't answer."

"Went out," he replied, "had too much to drink; what time is it?"

"It's eight here," she answered, "but I'm pretty sure you're an hour ahead. So it should be nine there."

"Nine!" He sat straight up in his bed but immediately regretted it as his head throbbed and his vision swam. He lay back down with a groan. "Match starts at nine," he mumbled. "I should've been there by now."

"I thought this might happen," she said matter-of-factly, "so I packed a hangover potion in your bag before you left."

"Did you?" He loved her thoughtfulness. He sat up again, much slower this time, and looked at his bag that was all of the way across the room. "Hang on, I'm going to get it." He set the phone down on the bedside table and slid out of the bed. Walking was painful. His body ached and his head pounded with every step he took. When he finally reached his bag it didn't take him long to find the small bottle. He pulled the cork out and peered at the amber liquid inside. It looked like beer but smelled horribly – like rotting garbage. Wanting his hangover to go away as quickly as possible, he shrugged and downed it. It tasted worse than it smelled and for one horrible moment he thought he was going to vomit all over the floor. But as soon as the sensation was gone so was his headache. He headed back to the phone, amazed.

"What was that stuff?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "one of the girls in the office, Melanie, gave me some after we'd gone out and I needed to be sober for an eight o'clock meeting. She's been buying it for me whenever I need it since."

"You're a life-saver Kate," he gushed, "I have to get ready and get to this match in a hurry. I'll be home tonight around seven or eight."

"Ok," he could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

The match had been shorter than Seamus expected. He'd had to travel to Portugal to watch them play Transylvania. Portugal had a solid team this year. He knew if they made it into the finals England would have a rough time beating them. When he arrived he knew Portugal would win it. They were up by fifty points in the first twenty minutes. He was hoping Transylvania would keep Portugal from scoring a lot but that didn't happen. They won, within an hour of starting, by two hundred and forty points. After the match he headed to his hotel to write up the matches, which didn't take too long, and then he headed home.

When he opened the door to his flat, he was surprised to find the candles lit. He knew he hadn't left them lit while he was gone, so someone must've been there. He stepped inside and dropped his bags beside the door.

"Hello?" He called out, "Katie?"

There was a stifled sob from the couch and alarm filled Seamus. He pulled out his wand, closed the door behind him, and headed to the living room.

"Katie?"

She was sitting on the sofa with her knees pulled to her chest in a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her long hair was down and from a glance at her face he could see tear streaks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he knelt in front of her.

Her eyes blazed and she unfolded her legs, forcing him to back away from her before she kicked him, "What's wrong?" Her tone was venomous. "What's wrong?"

He was confused and frightened by her anger. What reason did she have to angry with him? He didn't know what to say.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," she spat and for the first time he saw that she had a piece of parchment clutched in one of her hands. "I came here after work today," he could tell she was barely controlling her rage, though he had no idea why. "To make dinner for you, because you've been out of town and I thought it would be nice." He agreed with her; that would've been nice, but said nothing because of her tone. "When I came in the door there was a pile of post on the floor by the open window." She gestured wildly to the window. He glanced at it. He had no idea where this story was going. It was perfectly normal for owls to drop non-urgent posts at his flat. "So I picked it up, thinking of putting it on the table for you And do you know what was on the top of the pile?" Her tone was accusatory, as if she were trying to get him to confess to some heinous crime. He shook his head, "This!" She brandished the piece of parchment in his face but he couldn't see it because she moved her hand too quickly.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh I think you know," she snapped.

"I don't," he answered trying to get a better look at it but she crumpled it in her fist.

"It's a letter," she snapped again.

He frowned, "Addressed to you?" He didn't understand. She'd gotten owl post delivered to his flat before. Why should she be so upset now? It must be whatever was in the letter that was upsetting her.

"No," she spat, "it's addressed to you."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, "You read my post?" That was both surprising and alarming. She knew how much he valued his privacy. Why would she read his post?

For the briefest of instances she looked ashamed, but it was gone quickly, replaced by hostility toward him, "I wouldn't have," she resumed her venomous tone, "if I hadn't seen who it was from."

"Who was it from?" He asked calmly, anger mixing in with his fear and confusion. She read his owl post?

"Francesca," Katie spat the name as if it were foul-tasting in her mouth. He frowned in deeper confusion. "Would you like me to read it to you?" She asked as she smoothed out the parchment a little violently.

"No," he answered but she didn't listen to him.

"My dearest Seamus," Katie adopted a high-pitched, slightly hysterical, voice as she read, "I had such a wonderful time last night. Next time you're in Barcelona make sure you look me up again. I would love a repeat of the night anytime you are up for it. All of my love, Francesca." Her gaze felt like piercing daggers, "How could you?" She whispered as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You don't understand," Seamus replied, finally understanding why she was so upset. That letter made it sound like a lot more went on then a few innocent drinks at a bar. "I went to a bar, ran into Francesca there, we had a few drinks, caught up, and that was it."

"That was it?" She scoffed angrily, "that's not what this says," she brandished the letter at him again.

"I know how it sounds," he couldn't keep the anger from his tone. How could Katie be accusing him of cheating on her? "But it's misleading. Nothing happened with Francesca."

"Nothing happened?" Katie's voice was more than a little hysterical now, "I'm supposed to just take your word on that?"

She hit a nerve. "Yes," he barked, "you're supposed to trust me."

"Trust you?" She shook her head and wiped fiercely at her tears, "I don't think I even know you anymore. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You don't think you know me?" That stung more than he could stand, "How can you say that you don't know me?"

She brandished the letter again and he had a vicious impulse to rip it out of her hand and shove it down her throat. "I never in a million years would have thought you would cheat on me."

"Then how can you believe it now?"

"Because of this!" She shook the letter in her hand, "It's solid proof!"

"Solid proof?" He couldn't believe his ears, "It is not! We can fire-call Francesca right now and have her settle this whole thing!" He took a few steps toward the fireplace.

"Don't," her command stopped him.

He turned to face her again, "Why not?"

"I don't want to see her face," she answered, "in fact I don't want to see your face either." She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Let me get this straight," he called and she paused to turn back to him. Fury was coursing through his veins. "You went through my post," he could hear the aggression in his tone, "opened a letter that was addressed to me," he was getting angrier by the second, "read it, got the wrong impression, and now you believe I cheated on you?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she answered as she began putting on her traveling cloak. All the fight seemed to have left her.

"Because it's bullshit!" He shouted, "This is bullshit and you know it! Nothing happened with Francesca and I cannot believe that you would believe a letter from a woman you've never met over me!"

Tears were filling her eyes again, "When I called you this morning," her voice was cold, "why didn't you tell me you'd gone out with her - if nothing happened?"

"I didn't think it mattered," he answered honestly.

"Or you were hiding it from me on purpose."

"I had just woken up," he snapped, "I had an awful hangover and I was running late for a match. I'm sorry that in all of that I didn't think it was necessary to have a five hour conversation detailing every single person who was at the bar with me."

"Or she was lying beside you in bed."

He felt as though she'd slapped him across the face, "How could you say that?" He asked, "How could you even think that?"

She shrugged, "I thought I knew you," she said quietly.

"And I thought I knew you," he returned sharply.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, it was as though they were both seeing each other clearly for the first time. Seamus was outraged that she didn't believe him – that she would question his character like this. How could she believe that he would cheat on her? How could she think he would do something like that? What kind of a man did she think he was?

She broke the silence softly, "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I guess so." He answered stiffly.

"Fine," she picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder, "goodbye Seamus."

He didn't respond. He just watched her go, unable to move. He could not believe this was happening. Had they just broken up? He heard the door shut with an angry snap and at that moment his knees gave out from under him. He fell into a chair that was luckily behind him and he replayed what had just happened in his mind. Katie read his owl post. That thought caused anger to swell inside him again. What business did she have reading his post? Sure they were dating, but that did not give her the right. If she had trusted him before today then she wouldn't have done that. She didn't trust him. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew how it looked. He understood why she would get the worst impression upon reading that letter but once he told her the truth she should have believed him. Not only did she not trust him but she thought him capable of cheating. That thought stung. How could she think that?

She was angry, he reasoned. Obviously she wasn't thinking straight. In a day or two she would see reason and apologize. In the meantime – he took a deep shaky breath. He didn't know what he would do in the meantime. All he knew was that he was left feeling … scared.

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY SUBMITTING A REVIEW!


End file.
